Brooke or Ginny?
by ooo a jellybean
Summary: Book 6 Disregard. Brooke has liked Harry for a while but has been afraid to ask him out. What will happen when Ginny gets to him first? Who will win Harry's heart? Plz R


**Brooke or Ginny? **

_Chapter 1: Betrayal _

It was another ordinary day full of classes at Hogwarts, or so thought fifth year Gryffindor Brooke Peterson as she got ready for the day. Little did she know that a certain announcement could lead to the destruction of something Brooke held very dear to her. After Brooke got dressed, freed her long black hair from all the knots, and grabbed her bag, she went down the stairs to meet her best friend Ginny Weasley in the Common Room so they could go to breakfast.

When they reached the Great Hall and were seated, they noticed that there was no food on the table like there usually was. Brooke began to grumble about how there had better be a good excuse because she was famished. As more students came in and realized the same thing, there was a lot of grumbling and chattering to be heard about why the food wasn't there.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and instantly everyone quieted down, "I know you all must be very hungry, but before we begin breakfast I would like to ask the Head Boy and Head Girl to come up here for a minute as they have a special announcement to make," Dumbledore said. One boy from Ravenclaw and a girl from Gryffindor rose from their respective tables and went to the front the Great Hall.

"Times are very trying right now. He-Who-Must-Be-Named is rising, and people are dying left and right. Many people are loosing their loved ones," said the Head Boy.

"We thought that a Christmas ball might help everyone relax and live a little for one night," continued the Head Girl. Whispers broke out amongst the pupils. "The ball will be held on the fifteenth of December at seven PM." The Heads then went and sat down, and the food finally appeared.

Brooke had started eating as soon as the food had appeared. As she chewed, she thought about how fun having a ball would be. She looked over at Harry Potter who was busy talking to Ron Weasley about something. She really wanted to ask him, but she had always been afraid of being humiliated. She had had a crush on him ever since she started Hogwarts. Ginny had tried to tell her to go for it, but Brooke always seemed to act really shy around Harry.

"Ginny...Ginny…Hey! Ginny!" Brooke flicked Ginny on the head.

"Oww!" complained Ginny as she rubbed her head in the spot where she'd been flicked.

"Sorry to wake you up from your daydream about Malfoy, but-"

"I DON'T LIKE MALFOY! FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME!" exclaimed Ginny. Some people stopped what they were doing and started at her curiously when she said that. She just glared angrily back, and eventually they turned back to what they were doing

"Why would I like a jerk like Malfoy?" retorted Ginny, "He hates Muggle-borns like you, plus he thinks he is better than everyone else just because he is rich and his father is in he-who-must-not-be-named's inner circle."

"In actuality, despite all that hatred that you show on the outside, you think he's extremely hot. His blond hair, his sexy smirk, -" Brooke starts.

"Brooke," Ginny interrupts.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy?" Brooke asks sweetly.

"Shut up," Brooke smirks.

"If you weren't thinking about Malfoy, then you were thinking about Harry," suggested Brooke as she pushed back a stray piece of her curly black hair.

"I don't like Harry in that way, it's you who likes him that way," confirmed Ginny. Brooke felt a wave of relief pass over her.

"So, the whole reason I woke you up from your daydream about-" Ginny glared at her, "I mean, your state of deep thinking was that I was going to ask you what you thought of the whole ball idea, so what do you think?" inquired Brooke.

"I think it's a great idea! I can't wait till the next Hogsmeade weekend!" answered Ginny.

"Neither can I," Brooke agreed looking at Harry.

"Are you going to finally ask him?" questioned Ginny following Brooke's gaze.

"Er…maybe…" Brooke said nervously.

"You do know that at any moment Harry could get a girlfriend and later declare she's the one, and then your chances will be gone forever, right?" Ginny asked

"Yes, I know,"

"Just checking, if you know that, I think you should go ask him to the ball," encouraged Ginny.

"Care to show me how it's done?" asked Brooke.

"Gladly," Ginny replied with a slight grin.

Brooke expected her to go up to Malfoy and ask him. But instead, she went up to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Hey Ginny!" Harry exclaimed. _Godric, Ginny looks nice today _He thought trying to look at her without her noticing.

"Hey! I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" asked Ginny.

"Ummmm," he glanced over at Brooke who was shooting daggers with her eyes at Ginny, _Why is Brooke mad at Ginny?_

"Sure...I guess," said Harry. Ron looked positively horrified.

"Great! I'll talk to you later Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. She kissed him on the cheek and flounced back to her seat just as Brooke stormed out of the Great Hall.

"I'm glad I'm not 'The Boy Who Lived' sometimes," said Ron as he watched Brooke stomp out of the Great Hall."

"Only sometimes?" Harry chuckled.

Brooke knew Ginny was annoyed about her teasing her about how she liked Malfoy but she didn't have to get out of control and make a show about it by asking Harry to the dance. After all, she had only asked Ginny to "show her how it's done," not to actually ask him out. Although Ginny claimed that she didn't like him, something told her that Ginny found Harry a little cute because she never kissed someone on the cheek right away.

Brooke was busy fuming over Ginny when she ran in to someone.

"Careful, you filthy mudblood!" It was Malfoy; Brooke's day was getting worse by the second. "Now why would a mudblood like you be out here and not with your little friends?" Malfoy sneered.

"Buzz off Malfoy!" Brooke wasn't feeling too well about what happened in the Great Hall and she didn't need Malfoy to make it worse.

"Well, aren't we feisty?"

She turned around and was about to go off, but she saw Ginny staring at her and Malfoy in a way almost like when Brooke saw Ginny talk to Harry minus the daggers. _Yep, as much as she tries to deny it she still likes Malfoy, if only a little _thought Brooke. Brooke's face was suddenly taken by an evil grin. She turned around to Malfoy and gave him her most seductive smile. _You can't have both boys; it just doesn't work that way. You said you didn't like Harry yet you asked him out. Now watch me take Malfoy away from you and see how it feels._

"Very feisty, Malfoy," she whispered in his ear in her most seductive voice. She broke away and gave Malfoy another smile. "I was wondering if sometime you would like to take a break from your ferret friends and come to the dance with me."

_Definitely…wait, I can't go with a mudblood…but she's a cute mudblood and I can blame it on my charm…your reputation..._

"Please, I'll make it worth your while," Brooke whispered in his ear.

_That voice…_

Malfoy glanced around the hall. He rolled his eyes at what he saw. Pansy Parkinson, the most annoying girl in the entire world, was coming towards him. _I bet she's coming to ask me to the ball, _he groaned to himself. _What can I do to make her not come with me?_ He thought for a moment, and then realized Brooke was still standing in front of him, the seductive smile still on her face.

Quickly, without thinking, he said, "I don't know, we were planning to go hunting on that day, but I'm sure they'll understand if I said I had other plans."

"Great! You can pick me up by the stairs at seven!" she kissed Malfoy on the cheek and ran off to History of Magic. Malfoy just stood there, feeling stunned. _What did I just get myself into?_ He thought that Pansy had been watching the whole time and would be upset, but he didn't care. He looked around the hall again. To his dismay, Pansy wasn't even there. _Great, just great. I thought going with Peterson would mean that I wouldn't have to go with Pansy. But it turns out that Pansy wasn't even going to ask me. Now I'm stuck with this Mudblood. Oh joy…"_

end of chapter one

There you go for all you people who read my story and didn't like it because it didn't fit the AU standard. For those who read my story and liked it, thanks a whole lot. Hope you liked this one as much as the old one.


End file.
